


lead and follow

by NachtGraves



Series: Tumblr Prompts [12]
Category: ACCA13区監察課 | ACCA 13-ku Kansatsuka
Genre: M/M, Post-Canon, Pre-Slash, Slow Dancing, Tumblr Prompt, lotta is best girl, reference to one-sided jean/mauve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-24
Updated: 2018-08-24
Packaged: 2019-07-02 00:42:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15785454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NachtGraves/pseuds/NachtGraves
Summary: Jean must have had some sort of puzzled expression since Nino let out a little huff of laughter. “I’ve always followed after you.”





	lead and follow

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Slow dancing
> 
> Hit me up on [Tumblr](http://nachtgraves.tumblr.com)!

Jean watches the various attendees flit about the ballroom; conversing, eating, and dancing. A local band is set up on the stage, a steady melody of strings and piano keys ACCA’s hosting a ball for foreign diplomats and as such, all available ACCA staff in Bādon were to attend. The various members of Jean’s department are here and there, enjoying themselves. As family was allowed and encouraged to attend, Knot was with his children, keeping them out of trouble with help from Atori, Mozu, and Kelly. Although, it could be seen that the three women were enabling the children. Lotta was somewhere in the room as well. Last Jean had seen, she’d been sampling the cakes and pastries with Owl.

A camera flash goes off to his left. Jean looks over, watches the cameraman lower the tool of his trade to reveal a familiar grinning face.

“Shouldn’t you be taking photos of the attendees?”

Nino’s grin turns into a playful smile. “Are you saying I need to call security?” Still, Nino brings his camera back up to his face and snaps a few pictures of a couple – dignitaries from Yakkara by their attire – dancing together and laughing.

There’s something about Nino in those few seconds between when he takes a photo and pulls the camera from his face. Now that Jean knows, from the side he can see the signs of age Nino used to, and occasionally still does, hide with his glasses.

“You’re in a suit,” Jean comments. It’s not the ACCA uniform, but it’s a close match. Black blazer, white shirt, red tie, and dark jeans. Looking further down, Jean smiles at the characteristic combat boots.

Nino lets his camera against his chest and adjusts the knot of his tie. “Not exactly my choice, but a job’s a job.” The camera is back in his hands and at his face as he takes a photo of Maeve and Grossular in discussion with representatives from Dowa and Famasu.

Jean allows himself another look, this one indulgent, lingering. “You look good,” he says. Nino’s always looked good in that effortless sort of way. Where Jean has to put in the effort to dress up for work and looking presentable when out and about, in his own time he’d rather be covered in blankets or the closest equivalent of baggy knit sweaters and big, thick scarves. Jean quirks a smile. “But the turtlenecks are more you.”

Nino doesn’t get the chance to respond as Lotta’s found them.

“Nino!” She comes barreling towards them, her pale blue dress a match for her eyes that land on the camera cradled in Nino’s hands. “Are you working?” Jean’s been debating getting her a camera of her own but he’s got the feeling Nino’s thinking along the same idea for her quickly approaching birthday.

“Yep, want to have a look?” Nino takes the camera off himself and loops the strap around Lotta’s shoulders. Eagerly, she looks through Nino’s camera roll. Jean divides his attention between his little sister and his best friend. He gets away with it until Nino’s gaze flits from watching Lotta with a fond smile to looking questioningly at Jean.

Thankfully, Lotta has impeccable timing. “Oh, this is such a nice picture of you, Jean.” Lotta all but shoves the camera in his direction, and Jean looks down at the small image of himself staring out to something off-screen. It’s not the picture he caught Nino taking of him moment before since this photo was taken at a distance. From the angle, Nino must have been near the catering tables.

Lotta takes the camera back once Jean nods in agreement.

“How about a shot of brother and sister?” Nino offers once Lotta’s had her fill.

Jean’s long since been resigned to being on the other side of a viewfinder and with Lotta, there’s no way he can deny. They stand together, Lotta hugging Jean’s bent arm, beaming at Nino crouching before them. He stands up after a few clicks and nods towards the dance floor. “What’s better than a pair of beautiful siblings dancing?”

Jean’s too flustered by Nino’s choice in adjectives to do more than let an excited Lotta lead him away from his quiet wall and mingle amongst the dancing pairs.

Their mother had taught them to dance. She’d taught their father, too. Jean remembers watching his parents dance together to music only they could hear, and Lotta, barely able to walk on her own would demand Jean dance with her too. He holds Lotta with more confidence and ease than he did in the past and moves to the gentle music being played.

“I haven’t danced with you in so long,” Lotta says. She’s remembering the past too, Jean can tell from the nostalgic smile and the way her eyes dim in faded grief. He turns her smoothly, letting her dress twist and drawing a little laugh from her mouth. From the corner of his eye, Nino isn’t even taking photos anymore and Jean raises his brow at him over Lotta’s head. Nino takes a picture of _that_.

The song comes to an end in the few moments the band takes a breather before starting the next one, Lotta’s pulling Jean back to Nino demanding to see what he took.

Nino hands over the camera again and stands beside Jean while Lotta peruses. “If you asked Mauve to dance, she might say yes, you know.”

Jean flushes. His past attraction to Mauve had been subtle, but Nino catches everything. But his crush on Mauve had been just that. A crush. He’d quickly gotten over it and she’s a good friend now. Nino knows all of that though.

“She might. Now, that is. When I was hopelessly crushing on her, no. I wouldn’t have even considered asking.”

Nino hums, then asks. “Would say yes if she asked you?”

He doesn’t know where Nino’s train of thought is headed, what he’s angling for, because he’s definitely not just asking random questions. Still, he answers, “Sure, why not?” He catches sight of Mauve as he answers. She’s talking to selected reporters who were allowed to attend.

“What if I asked you?”

Jean snaps to stare at Nino, who’s facing him, a hand stretched out in offering and a gleam in his eyes. Jean, bemused, takes the offered hand. “Sure, why not?”

“Lotta, keep my camera safe for one dance?” Nino calls over his shoulder as he leads Jean back to the dance floor.

Lotta beams and Jean knows there will be numerous photos of him and Nino on Nino’s camera roll.

As they find a space to claim, Jean ponders how they’re going to dance, who would lead and follow. But Nino pulls them to a stop and easily moves, putting his free hand on Jean’s shoulders, holding their clasped hands up by their shoulders, and stepping in close enough to show familiarity. It was so automatic, Jean must have had some sort of puzzled expression since Nino let out a little huff of laughter. “I’ve always followed after you.”

Jean’s mouth parts, stunned. But he lets his free hand rest at Nino’s waist and then he’s stepping forward and Nino steps back; leading and following.

Dancing with Nino is different than dancing with Lotta. Jean knows Lotta and dancing with her is thoughtless in the way of habit, no matter how much time has passed. With Nino, there’s a strange familiarity even though they’ve never danced together. Perhaps it’s the lifetime of Nino watching Jean behind a viewfinder, but Nino reads Jean and his intentions like they’ve been dance partners for years. Even when Jean deviates from the standard box steps to account for other pairs, Nino goes with Jean’s lead flawlessly.

They pass in front of Lotta and a flash goes off.

“I’m thinking of getting her a camera for her birthday,” Jean says. “What would you recommend?"

Nino grins. “I was going to get her one too. Why should I give away my secrets?”

Jean frowns. He doesn’t really have a counter to that. “Because I’m your best friend?”

Nino snorts. “How about a compromise, then. We can get her a joint gift. What I initially had in mind is actually a bit out of my price range at the moment.”

“We can take her to that bistro she likes,” Jean adds.

Jean turns them one last time and they come to a stop as the last notes of the violin fade. “Sounds like a plan,” Nino says, taking his last step that puts him closer to Jean than when they had started.


End file.
